A method of illuminating a passenger compartment of a vehicle is disclosed in EP 1 259 400 B1 and serves to compensate for deviations of an actual value such as of an actual passenger compartment temperature from a target value predefined by a vehicle occupant, such as a target passenger compartment temperature, by using suitable coloring in such a way that the deviations are felt to be less unpleasant by vehicle occupants, and the well-being of the occupants is improved. Other psychological effects can also be brought about, e.g., by setting colors which have a concentration-enhancing or calming effect.
DE 10 2006 036 060 A1 discloses a lighting system for a passenger compartment of a vehicle, which lighting system selects and sets one of a variety of stored lighting scenarios as a function of sensors signals that describe the state of the vehicle or the driving mode. In this context, e.g., blue passenger compartment lighting is set if the external temperature is high, and red passenger compartment lighting is set if the external temperature is low.
DE 10 2011 013 777 A1 discloses a lighting system for a passenger compartment of a vehicle, wherein acquired measurement data is evaluated and the colors of the light of distributed lighting which form ambient lighting is set separately as a function of the evaluation. For example, vehicle data such as the rotational speed, acceleration, etc., are converted into light signals which reflect the state of the vehicle.
There are also motor vehicles which use ambient lighting to display certain general operating modes of the vehicle such as an energy saving mode or a sporty mode for sporty driving. U.S. Pat. No. 8,786,418 B2 discloses indicating changes in fuel consumption, current consumption or recharging of the battery by changing the color of interior lighting.
If the driver has selected a general operating mode of the abovementioned type, he can detect on the basis of the feedback via the lighting, for example, he is driving in a fuel-saving fashion or not. The fuel consumption depends, however, on a multiplicity of operating parameters, and the driver cannot recognize solely from the lighting whether he can possibly do something in order to drive in a more fuel-saving fashion. Although the driver could be provided with corresponding messages by text or voice, drivers may often feel disturbed by a large number of such messages.
It would be desirable to further develop the known method for illuminating a passenger compartment of a vehicle by means of distributed lighting devices to the effect that the driver is helped in a comfortable way to achieve a more optimum way a general operating state which is desired by the driver.